Sauria: FA: The Cloud System
The storyline takes place in the Future Age of Sauria Characters *Galen Ultor Plot 1300 FA Elf Lynn Lionward is trying to rescue her sister Rena Lionward who has been taken to the Elf Science Division after turning into a Black Mage. Dwarf Karth Walter teams up with Lionward for his own reasons. Rena’s boyfriend orc Drake Norton is also trying to rescue her. Human Sera Diason and elf Tius Thetir are attacked by Special Forces. Tius’ mother Seloria Thetir joins Drake’s team but is killed. Sera and Tius both join Drake and they team up with Lionward and Karth to rescue Rena. When they reach Rena, it turns out Lionward actually wants to kill Rena for her relationship with an orc and for being turned into a Black Mage. Lionward seemingly kills Rena, Drake, Sera, Tius and Karth but they survive the fall to Sauria. Rena and Drake are caught by orc Oster Glyphan and human Derran. Tius separates from Sera and Karth’s group, rejoining Lionward and becoming her apprentice, intent on killing Drake. Oster and Derran take Rena and Drake to meet their boss dwarf Cecil Leradine, who reveals their group is from the world below. Karth reveals that his son Troy Walter had been turned into a White Mage and taken by the elves. He teamed up with Lionward to get him back. Tius joins up with Cecil, Oster, Derran, Rena and Drake, acting as a spy for Lionward. Drake, Rena and Oster attack the Cloud System. Tius attacks Drake and tries to kill him. After Drake is believed to be dead, Tius breaks into his father Diasuke Thetir’s home and kills him. Tius is then caught by Rena and Oster. Tius states that he intends to kill the Special Forces, also blaming them for his mother’s death. Rena and Oster reluctantly agree to re-enlist Tius, as he can still help, but when Drake shows up alive, Tius tries to kill him again. Drake is forced to kill Tius. Lionward’s mentor, Angel Dragonius, arrives with his troops and attacks Drake, Rena and Oster. Derran rescues Drake, Rena and Oster and takes them onto Cecil’s airship. Karth and Sera reach the Cloud System but are caught by elf Helena Fujisha. Drake, Rena, Oster and Cecil rescue Karth and Sera. Karth fights and kills Helena. The group then reach Galen Ultor. They fight him but are forced to flee when Dragonius arrives. They escape but then Cecil tries to use his airship to destroy the Cloud System, which would kill innocent people inside and threatens Rena. Rena, Karth, Drake, Oster and Sera are forced to kill Cecil. Rena, Karth, Drake, Oster and Sera return to the Cloud System. They fight the elite elves who use Vulcanium. Derran leads his army in attacking the Cloud System. Rena, Karth, Drake, Oster and Sera fight Dragonius and kill him. Karth rescues Troy. Rena and Drake fight and kill Ultor while the Cloud System collapses into the world below. Category:Comic Stories